tkolafandomcom-20200213-history
Mavi, Foras and Gaarr
Mavi, Foras and Gaarr are a group of three islands hidden withing the Ilas Shur Vala. These three islands contain two tribes that live separately, but are dependent on each other for survival. As with all islands within Ilas Shur Vala, the names do not translate from their native tongue into the common tongue with any amount of accuracy. Very little is known about these tribes, like most of Ilas Shur Vala, but these ones in particular are secretive and even other tribes within Ilas Shur Vala are treated with suspicion and kept at distance. Mavi Mavi is located in the North Eastern edge of Ilas Shur Vala. It is a relatively small island with only one village, located at its highest point in the northern edge. The rest of the island is covered in thick jungle with only a few small clearings scattered throughout. The island is covered in fruit trees and is home to a single species of monkey, rabbit, boar and three species of bird. It had been home to a breed of wildcat but those had all been hunted many generations ago. The species itself still survives on surrounding islands. Mavi is shaped like a spearhead, with the Northern point being the thinnest part of the island. The edge of the island is several lengths above sea level, only the southernmost tip of the island coming close to the water. The water level rises enough in the spring that boats can be launched from the small dock here. The island is inaccessible any other time of the year. Every spring when the water reaches the dock young women leave the island to travel to Gaarr. The inhabitants of Mavi are all female. The leader of the tribe is called 'Amaa', a title falsely translated as 'Mother' in the common tongue. Amaa is chosen by the tribe. She is in charge of assigning duties to all girls coming of age, guiding and supporting mothers and teaching the older children when they leave their mother's side. She is also responsible for banishing members, or welcoming members into the tribe on the rare occasion that a female from the other tribes of Ilas Shur Vala decide to move into the Mavi Tribe. The Mavi tribe rarely allows visitors from other tribes, but they will adopt women who 'Seek refuge from the harsh, cruelty of man' or 'Seek the comfort of sisterhood'. Male members of other tribes are forbidden entry to Mavi, claiming it is an insult to their Goddess to allow a man onto their sacred land. Any tribe member who is adopted into the tribe is forbidden from leaving the island. Foras Foras is located in the southwestern edge of Ilas Shur Vala. Like Mavi, it is a small island. Its has a rounded edge on the east and west, with the center point of the island being thinner in distance from north to south. The eastern and western sides of the island are shallow hills. The western side hill has a thick growth of threes in its' center, while sparser trees surround it, dropping off into sandy ground a few lengths short of the ocean. The eastern side of the island had only a few trees and is mostly farm land. Foras is one of the lowest islands within Ilas Shur Vala. The thick forest contains an illusive species of monkey that is only found on this island. Foras is also home to three species of bird, two species of rabbit and one species of cat. During Spring the beaches along the edges of the island are swallowed completely and the water level reaches the edge of the village, where a symbolic totem is located. When the water level reaches a mark on the totem is signifies the start of the 'mating season' and young men launch out in boats to travel to Gaarr. Despite the island being accessible year round, the tribe only leave in boats during the spring. men sometimes swim in the ocean to catch fish, but otherwise remain on land. The Foras Tribe is comprised solely of men. The leader of the tribe is named 'Adda', which is falsely translated as 'Father' in the common tongue. Adda has many of the same responsibilities as Amaa. Like Mavi, they rarely allow visitors to the island, but will adopt male members of other tribes. They refuse to allow any woman to step foot on the island. Like Mavi, adopted members are forbidden from leaving the island. Gaarr Gaarr is located deep with the center of Ilas Shur Vala. It is a tall island with a flat top. There is a deep spring in the center full of fish and fruit trees around the edge. Small houses, only a single room with a roof, are built between the trees and are scattered across the entirety of the island. There are very few permanent inhabitants of the island. Every spring, members of both tribes arrive on the island. They stay for two to three years and leave back to their own islands, one with a child. No one talks about this island with outsiders and as such, no one but members of the tribes themselves know what happens here. Outsiders are strictly forbidden. Category:Locations Category:Ilas Shur Vala Category:Cities